The Ambat Misunderstanding
The Ambat Misunderstanding is the Eighty-Third Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in December 5, 2016. Synopsis The crew of the Diva make their final preparations before their assault on Ambat. The Zalam-Euba Alliance and the Diva arrive at Ambat and lay down a heavy barrage of suppression fire at the fortress. Paul Gekko Junior and company get their mobile suits ready to battle against the UE forces led by Eggman. Plot The Episode begins in the space battle. After damaging the UE Mothership, Don Boyage told Flit that the latter might really be the saviour of humanity. Flit was enraged by Don Boyage death; with the completion of the Gundam's new wear, he ordered for it to be sent to him immediately. Flit defeated the Zedas with the new AGE-1S Gundam AGE-1 Spallow, and with that, the UE fleet finally decided to retreat. At Minsry, Flit went together with Grodek Ainoa, Woolf Enneacle, Ract Elfamel, Largan Drace and Millais Alloy to meet Don Boyage's old friend, Alzack Birmings. While on the way to Birmings estate, Flit was reunited with Yurin L'Ciel, who was adopted by Alzack and taken in Minsry after the destruction of Nora. While talking about their past and motivations, Yurin opened up wanting to ride the Gundam once again; she liked to float on space and count the stars with Flit. Flit showed Yurin her pink ribbon she had given him, likening it as his charm whenever he was fighting. Yurin told him to keep it so it'll continue to protect him. Flit later meet Alzack, who heard about him through Don Boyage. While Alzack warned about the danger of Flit's emotionally driven motivation, Flit advised the leader of Minsry to give Yurin a proper family. Flit and the rest stayed in Birmings estate for 2 weeks to discuss about their planned infiltration of the Ambat fortress. Whenever he got free time, he would spend it playing with Yurin in the woods. Before leaving, Flit promised Yurin he would return to see her again after the battle against UE. While on the way back to Diva, Flit's group was intercepted by Stoller Guavaran and his team, who arrested Grodek for rebelling against the EFF. The team was disheartened that their operation was cut before it could start, but Flit encouraged them to not give up. Using his Gundam, Flit disabled Stoller's escort Genoaces, giving Woolf and the rest opportunity to rescue Grodek. They quickly prepared to leave the colony after reaching Diva, but Stoller's fleet was waiting for them outside. The two sides were immediately locked in a standoff. Flit and his Gundam were crucial in intercepting the EFF Genoaces that attempted to preempt Diva. Not long during the battle, a fleet of UE ships then appeared. It was this time when the two sides settled their standoff and joined forces to push away their common enemy. While defeating UE mobile suits, Flit became aware of his once-innate ability, similar to that of Yurin back in Nora. After the UE had fallen back, Stoller finally decided to let Diva off and made way as the ship headed towards Ambat. Back in Diva, Flit learned from Grodek that the power he had obtained could only be associated with people called X-Rounders. As Paul Gekko Junior's group, Star Warriors and the Dens Federation prepare for the final battle against UE, Flit checked on Diva's upgrade and went on to tune up his Gundam. Contemplating by himself, Flit wondered if his rising X-Rounder abilities will make him stronger; to make him a savior. At the start of the operation, he sortied in Gundam AGE-1 Spallow, assigned to protect the Diva and allied ships as they approached Ambat. The battle started out going well, but the UE continued to send in more troops to overwhelm the Diva and the Zalam-Euba Alliance. With their progress in danger of being halted, Flit decided to go ahead of his team, jumped right into the heart of UE forces, and took out a bulk of enemy mobile suits with the help of his X-Rounder abilities. Thanks to his contribution, Diva was able to reach the appropriate distance from the UE battleship, and proceeded to destroy it using a new weapon, the Photon Blaster Cannon. Everyone was in high spirits with their immediate victory when suddenly, a piece of the enemy battleship charged towards Diva. With Diva unable to deter its course, Euba leader Ract Elfamel decided to make a suicide charge to destroy the piece. Flit tried to stop him; he rushed full speed towards Ract's CMS-574E Elmeda. Fortunately, Mukred Madorna made a timely intervention and stopped the ramming piece using shots from his Mega Beam Launcher. Grabbing the Elmeda, Flit told Ract that everyone feels the same way in wanting to protect something; thus, he urged Ract to not throw his life away. Ract accepted Flit's sentiments and both of them returned to the battlefield. The fierce battle continued as Paul Gekko Junior, Flit and the other pilots kept on defending Diva and the other ships advancing towards Ambat. During the battle, a Gafran tried a sneak attack on Woolf's G-Exes, but Flit stepped in and destroyed the enemy preemptively. While taking a breather, Flit heard Desil Galette's voice and decided to stray away from current battle. The UE Zedas appeared before Flit at the outskirt of the battlefield; piloted by Desil, who wanted to get even on Flit for defeating him back at Fardain. As the Spallow and Zedas began clashing in melee combat, Flit asked why a kid like Desil was fighting in a mobile suit. Desil answered it does not matter; he just didn't want to lose to Flit. The Zedas subsequently grabbed and threw the Spallow, throwing the latter off its composure and forcing it on defending. Flit later found an opportunity to fight back, but he was shorty stopped and, at the same time, forced to hold off a sword-swing from Zedas. Zedas broke off the brief stand-off with a point-blank blast from its Beam Cannon. However, Flit quickly dodged the attack, kicking the Zedas on the chest and making a head start away from it; Desil was quick to give chase. While fending off the attacks from Zedas, Flit pleaded that Desil should not have wanted to fight. Desil denied it; on contrary, he was having fun with the thrill of having lives on the line. It was then when Desil decided to upped his little game. As the two were about to exchange blows again, a new model, the xvb-xd Farsia, came in between them. Flit was utterly shocked and confused to hear the pilot of the new mobile suit was Yurin L'Ciel. The Farsia then launched its 5 Flower Funnels and began attacking the Gundam. Flit wanted to know why Yurin was fighting too and Yurin replied that she only came so she could see him again. Amidst the confusion, Decil boasted his secret weapon, adding that the resonance between X-Rounders enhances his power. He reassured that Yurin did not need to pilot; she was merely an add-on to his arsenal. Flit was slowly getting beaten; the graze on his front-skirt armor eventually progressed on having his left side skirt, and then Spallow's right lower leg, taken out. Desil did not relent the attacks, going as far as attacking the Spallow from behind. Flit deflected with the Shiguru Blade, but the subsequent attack from Farsia blasted Spallow's left arm. As Spallow and Farsia clashed, Flit felt Yurin's anguish. Desil eventually got the Spallow surrounded and had Farsia's funnels attack from all directions. However, Flit activated his X-Rounder ability to dodge them, much to the surprise of Desil. As the two X-Rounders clashed once again, Flit told Desil to stop. Desil did not pay attention, focused only on killing Flit to win the battle. The Zedas pushed the Spallow as the Farsia attacked with the funnels. The Gundam was hit and Desil then went in for the finishing blow only for Paul Gekko Junior's RX-78-10 Wing Gundam Bijuu to go out of control and swiftly attacking the Zedas from all directions. Desil cried in fear and frustration as the Zedas was incapacitated by the Gundam Bijuu. As Paul Gekko Junior sees Eggman's giant missile heading towards the Dens Fleet and the Egg Fleet, in a surprising turn, Farsia moved in between them and took the stab from behind. As Farsia's chest gushed out light, Yurin could be heard screaming in agony. Flit's vision changed to Minsry woods as he saw Yurin's ribbon being carried by the wind. After catching it on the air, he then noticed Yurin watching nearby. As he helped her tie her hair, Yurin opened up that she would do anything to see him again, even pilot a mobile suit. However, she began to realize what she really wanted was to be with him forever. With the scenery changing and then turning to black, so was Yurin beginning to float away. Flit tried to reach out to her, but couldn't. As she looked back, she tearfully told him she wanted to live. Flames then surrounded her as Flit was returned to reality. In Farsia, Yurin told Flit that living is hard. The Farsia exploded afterwards before Flit's eyes. Flit cried out Yurin's name in anguish. Paul Gekko Junior was stunned. Flit asked Paul Gekko Junior why Yurin had to die. Paul Gekko Junior replies that she died to save his friends before Eggman's Fleet of mobile suits and battleships surrounded him stating that he was nothing more than UE's toy-like puppets. Paul Gekko Junior's attempted sacrifice infuriated Flit into rage, swiftly attacking and devastating the fleet. After saving Paul Gekko Junior, Flit came to bitter realization he couldn't be the savior he wanted to be. He later returned to the battlefield and made way for the Diva into Ambat using the Age-1 Titus. After spending the Titus wear, he came back to the ship to get the Gundam's Normal wear for the close combat battle inside the enemy base. Paul Gekko Junior launched to his new goal; to being in the New Era of destinies. On his way to the Ambat's reactor core, Paul Gekko Junior bumped onto a giant UE mobile suit, the xvm-gz Defurse. The pilot of the enemy suit, Gerra Zoi, who also acknowledged himself as the leader of the UE, fought and stood his ground against the Gundam; however, his skills proved to be lacking against Flit's X-Rounder abilities. In attempt to turn the tables, Gerra lured the Gundam into a chamber guarded by several UE suits; Paul Gekko Junior erased every of the UE pilots' memories and disabling their suits causing the pilots to go to sleep allowing Paul Gekko Junior's group to capture them. Paul Gekko Junior easily demolished the legs of the giant enemy mobile suit. Gerra escaped from the crash and Paul Gekko Junior gets out the cockpit with his side-arm to chase after Gerra. Paul Gekko Junior follows Gerra into the Ambat's control room. The Diva ground force had also arrived there, and was surprised to see that the UE were humans all along. Flit, with his gun pointed at Gerra, reacted in disbelief, insisting that the UE were indeed monsters. Lieutenant Millais Alloy asked Flit to put his gun down, but he did not relent. Drawing parallels from Flit, Gerra scoffed at the Earther's eagerness to kill using weapons. Diva Captain Grodek Ainoa barked at Gerra to shut up, reminding how the latter incited disorder and sold weapons in the Earth Sphere as the Dark Merchant Yark Dole. In addition, Gerra was also responsible for the horrible event "The Day the Angel Fell", which killed Grodek's family; Grodek announced he came to Ambat for revenge. Gerra laughed at Grodek's reason for fighting, which made Grodek question Gerra's motives. It was then Gerra decided to reveal to them what the UE really are. Gerra starts 150 years ago, talking about a new settlement plan for the Earth Sphere, which will send send humans to the Mars Sphere. This plan was known as "Mars Birthday." However, a deadly disease known as the "Mars Rays" surfaced and killed 20% of the population. The EFF saw this event as a failure and abandoned the people of the Earth Sphere but the event was discovered by Dr. Eggman and saved 80% of the population. The EFF also covered up this entire event. Then the true name of this population was revealed, the Vagan; Eggman's newfound army. Flit then intervened and said that he did care for Paul Gekko Junior's father because he was to find comfort for the loss of his friends, he would never forgive them for killing his family. stated to a question asking if he could kill a human, to which he replied that he can, because the Vagan, in his eyes, were not really human. The Gerra asked Flit to shoot him then, but Flit, while confused at what he should do, didn't have to shoot as Grodek shot Gerra instead. Before Gerra died, he activated Ambat's Self-Destruct system, and Grodek shot one more time, which dealt the final blow, with the crew and Flit watching. Flit along with Paul Gekko Junior and his group would then return to their mobile suits, in order to escape the destruction of Ambat. Flit would find Woolf in his mobile suit waiting for Flit, and they both escape the exploding fortress with the rest of the Diva. After Ambat was destroyed, everyone was relieved, but there was a certainty that the war will continue. Paul Gekko Junior remained at the base of his Gundam, while Emily was hiding, but listening in on Flit. Flit talked to Paul Gekko Junior about how he couldn't do anything and doubted himself as a savior. Paul Gekko Junior vowed to unleash the Golden Age Jutsu to enter the new golden age of peace and become a true savior. Characters *Kenta Yunfat *Kenta Sakuramiya *Kyūji Ōbayashi *Makoto Murakumo *Kyoji Gekko *Kenshin Gekko *Kaede Gekko *Mira Gekko *Sōma Gekko *Mikazuchi no Mikoto *Cassandra Uzumaki *Paul Gekko *Yuki D. Rainbow Bianca *Paul Gekko Junior *Sheele Gekko *Sadamitsu Gekko *Paul Gekko Jr. *Paul Kiske *Ventus *Kouichi Takeru *Obito Junior *Note *Utakata Junior *Burai Yamamoto *Kouichi Gekko *Mirai Yamamoto *Phoenix Wright *Maya Fey *Blanche Renmants *Great Asian Alliance Renmants **Shisui Gekko *Shiba Kiryuin *Senna Gekko *Guy Uzuki *Mikoto Nishina *Ria Tōjō *Naruto no Mikoto *Leona *Hilbert *Nate *Bianca *Hibito *Rio *Lan *Aile *Vent *Akane Inuwaka *Toshiya Gekko *Kyoji Skywalker *Kiba Uzumaki *Akame *Kyle *Cross *Uzuki Gekko *Orca *Guy *Luke Gekko *Yuki Uzumaki *Higoro *Honoka *Shelly *Asuka *Kyoji M. Green *Randy M. Green *Yona *Son Hak *Kyoji M. Green *Randy M. Green *Princess Serena *Nega Naruto *Kija *Tatsumi *Kurome *Wave *Run *Esdeath *Budo *Kirby *Tiff *Tuff *Lololo & Lalala *King Dedede *Meta Knight *Escargoon *Waddle Dees *Waddle Doo *Copen *Elise *Merak Umi *Carrera *Viper *Nova *Stratos *Tokkori *Kisarah Westfield *Hibiki Takane *Knuckle Joe *Sirica *Sir Arthur *Sir Galahad *Sir Percival *Sir Lancelot *Gunvolt *Paul Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *Swat Troopers *Toshiya Gekko *Lyon Gekko *Paul de Sand *Kiba Uzumaki *Mylene *Yuki Buxaplenty *Paul Buxaplenty *Yuki Seika *Emily Amonde *Yurin L'Ciel *Vargas Dyson *Hendrick Bruzar *Millais Alloy *Flit Asuno *Don Boyage *Ract Elfamel *Desil Galette *Dan Renato *Naruto Uzumaki *Tsunade *Woolf Enneacle *Gerra Zoi *Arabel Zoi *Grodek Ainoa Battles Dens Federation and Zalam-Euba Alliance vs. Galactic Eggman Empire Part 2 Participants *Kenta Yunfat *Kenta Sakuramiya *Kyūji Ōbayashi *Makoto Murakumo *Kyoji Gekko *Kenshin Gekko *Kaede Gekko *Mira Gekko *Sōma Gekko *Mikazuchi no Mikoto *Cassandra Uzumaki *Paul Gekko *Yuki D. Rainbow Bianca *Paul Gekko Junior *Sheele Gekko *Sadamitsu Gekko *Paul Gekko Jr. *Paul Kiske *Ventus *Kouichi Takeru *Obito Junior *Note *Utakata Junior *Burai Yamamoto *Kouichi Gekko *Mirai Yamamoto *Phoenix Wright *Maya Fey *Blanche Renmants *Great Asian Alliance Renmants **Shisui Gekko *Shiba Kiryuin *Senna Gekko *Guy Uzuki *Mikoto Nishina *Ria Tōjō *Naruto no Mikoto *Leona *Hilbert *Nate *Bianca *Hibito *Rio *Lan *Aile *Vent *Akane Inuwaka *Toshiya Gekko *Kyoji Skywalker *Kiba Uzumaki *Akame *Kyle *Cross *Uzuki Gekko *Orca *Guy *Luke Gekko *Yuki Uzumaki *Higoro *Honoka *Shelly *Asuka *Kyoji M. Green *Randy M. Green *Yona *Son Hak *Kyoji M. Green *Randy M. Green *Princess Serena *Nega Naruto *Kija *Tatsumi *Kurome *Wave *Run *Esdeath *Budo *Kirby *Tiff *Tuff *Lololo & Lalala *King Dedede *Meta Knight *Escargoon *Waddle Dees *Waddle Doo *Copen *Elise *Merak Umi *Carrera *Viper *Nova *Stratos *Tokkori *Kisarah Westfield *Hibiki Takane *Knuckle Joe *Sirica *Sir Arthur *Sir Galahad *Sir Percival *Sir Lancelot *Gunvolt *Paul Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *Swat Troopers *Toshiya Gekko *Lyon Gekko *Paul de Sand *Kiba Uzumaki *Mylene *Yuki Buxaplenty *Paul Buxaplenty *Yuki Seika *Emily Amonde *Yurin L'Ciel *Vargas Dyson *Hendrick Bruzar *Millais Alloy *Flit Asuno *Don Boyage *Ract Elfamel *Desil Galette *Dan Renato *Naruto Uzumaki *Tsunade *Woolf Enneacle Locations *Egg Ambat Winners *Dens Federation and Zalam-Euba Alliance Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon